The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Credits
Opening Credits * "The Legend of Frosty the Snowman" * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Associate Producer: Mike Weiss * Score by: Jared Faber * Production Designer: Rod Filbrandt * Written by: Emily Kapnek * Creative Producer: Emily Kapnek * Executive Producer: Eric Ellenbogen * Produced by: Evan Baily, Kathy A. Rocchio, Blair Peters, Chris Bartleman * Directed by: Greg Sullivan Ending Credits * Cast (in order of appearance): ** Narrator - Burt Reynolds ** Mr. Tinkerton - Tom Kenny ** Charlie Tinkerton - Jeannie Elias ** Tommy Tinkerton - Kath Soucie ** Paperboy - Evan Gore ** Mrs. Tinkerton - Candi Milo ** Walter Wader - Kenn Michael ** Principal Pankley - Larry Miller ** Miss Sharpey - Grey DeLisle ** Sara Simple - Tara Strong ** Mrs. Simple - Tress MacNeille ** Mrs. Wader - Vernee Watson Johnson ** Frosty - Bill Fagerbakke ** Girl #1 - Tress MacNeille ** Girl #2 - Candi Milo ** Librarian - Jeannie Elias ** Mr. Simple - David Jeremiah ** Simon Sklarew - Grey DelIsle ** Sonny Sklarew - Tara Strong ** Sullivan Sklarew - Grey DelIsle ** Townsperson #1 - David Jeremiah ** Mr. Sklarew - David Jeremiah ** Sara As Old Woman - Kath Soucie * Voice Direction: Emily Kapnek * Direction, Design, Storyboard, and Production Services by: Studio B Productions Vancouver, BC, Canada * Production Manager: Cindy Obermiller, Brent Kirnbauer * Assistant Director: Gord McBride * Editor: Tom Harris * Sr. Character Designers: Rod Filbrandt, Luisito Escauriaga * Junior Character/: Greg McConnell * Character Clean-up: Rebecca Dart, Chad Van De Keere * Sr. Prop Design/Clean-up: Hyuck E * Prop Designer: Chris Roberts * Sr. Location Designers: Gord McBride, Maurice Sherwood, Rod Filbrandt * Jr. Location/Loc. Clean-up: Ken Irving, Jarret Ward * Effects Designer: Tobias Anker * Maya Animator: Chad Greenway * Animator: Glen Kennedy * Background Color Stylists: Michael Hitchcox, Derek Holmes * Char./Prop Color Stylist: Karen Rasi * Main Title Color Stylist: Bonni Reid * Storyboard Artists: ** Main Titles: Rod Filbrandt ** Act 1: Dennis Crawford, Sherwin Macario, Werner Marcus, Rod Boutilier, Russ Crispin ** Act 2: Gleen Lovett, Don Boone, Ken Davis, Jeff Barker, Brad Neave ** Act 3: Timothy Packford, Dan Hughes, Kent Webb, Werner Marcus, Alex Basio * Storyboard Revisions: Dennis Crawford, Lusito Escauriaga, Megan Mah, Werner Marcus, Timothy Packford * Layout Supervisor: Eda Soong * Layouts: Hyuck E, Chris Mizzoni, Vince Orcullo, Eda Soong, Sam To, Maurice Sherwood, Tobias Anker * Storyboard Scan/Cut: Jaret Penner * Off-Line Timing Director: Colleen Holub * Off-Line Editors: Steve Sacks, Chad Van De Keere * Slug Transfer: Chad Van De Keere * Timing Directors: Gary Scott, Glenn Wright, Heidi Blomkvist, Mike Grimshaw, Chad Van De Keere, Brad Neave * Final Check: Kevin Houbrechts, Heidi Blomkvist * Production Assistant: Michael Van Den Bos * Lip Assignment: Cathy Luker * Main Title Animator: Tobias Anker * After Effects: Steve McLeod * Digital Supervisor: Mark Rocchio * Script Coordinator: Annika Hagen * Studio B Finance: Rob Simmons * Production Accountant: David Wilbyrn * Business & Legal Affairs: Paddy Bickerton, Kara Liu * Animation, Ink, Paint and Compositing Services by: Top Draw Animation Inc. Manila, the Philippines * Creative Director: Nary Jamlig * Layout Supervisor: Ping Capati * Asst. Animation Director: Lean Lagonera * BG Supervisor: Hubert Vitug * Clean-up & IB Supervisor: Mike Reyes * Dig. Ink & PaintComp'ing: Dexter Alpis * Anim. Check/Retakes: Rico Reyes * Prod. Management: Stella Reyes, Joey Santiago * Production Assistants: Amy Buenaobra * Audio Breakdown, Assembly, Post-production and Mix by: Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Vancouver BC, Canada * Dialogue Breakdown: Alejandro Verdecchia, Michael Rae, Roge Monk C.A.S. * Foley Recordist: Ken Biehl * Foley Artists: Ian Mackie, Don Harrison * Sound Editors: Marcel Duppereault, Todd Araki, Jason Fredrickson, Kirk Furniss, Roger Monk C.A.S., Chester Bialowas * Re-Recording Mixers; Marcel DUppereault, Todd Araki * Additional Digital Ink & Paint, Compositing, and CG Effects by: Mercury Filmworks Vancouver, BC. Canada * Compositing Supervisors: Miki Hara, Jim Inkster * Technical Director: James Trang * Compositors: Luis Gea, Matthew Lyons, James Marsden, Lee Ann McFadyen, Angela Meilleur, Justin W. Miles, Genevieve ROusseau * I/O Technician: Michael Souvage * Head of Production: Kent McCormick * Production Manager: Jodi Appleton * Prod. Coordinator: Jill Southern * Production Asst.: Candice Pitcher Additional Services Provided by * Additional Casting: Mary Hidalgo * Addit'l Voice Direction; Evan Gore * Addit'l Orchestration; Tobias Wagner * Dialogue Recording: Kurt Vanzo * Production Consultant: Richard Quan * Post-production Consultant: C. Brent Ferguson * Legal Services Provided by: Vega Law Office Los Angeles, CA * Production Control: Mark Vega * Payroll Services Provided by: Entertainment Partners * Classic Media, New York, NY * Business & Legal Affairs: George Stephanopulos, Leigh Gross * Asst. to Stephanopoulos: Marsha Martinez * Finance: Harold Lee, Rupert Aguila * Asst. to Harold Lee: Laurie Ohlsson * Asst. to Eric Ellenbogen; Lissette Palomo * Asst. to Evan Baily: Gage Liedman * "Frosty the Snowman" Arranged and Produced by: Eric Kaye at The Lodge, NY ** Sung by: Burt Reynolds ** Backup vocals: Eric Kaye, Andrew Stein, Joe Lynn Turner * "Frosty the Snowman" Published by: Warner/Chappell Music * The producers wish to express their thanks to the following people: Yuson Charles, Bruce Cranston, John Engelman, John Fraser, Robert Friedman, Chris Gordon, Sasha Junk, Nickole Kerner-Bobley, Tony Knight, Robert Mayo, Jane McGregor, Doug Schwalbe Based On frosty the snowman and frosty retruns Producers By Joe Ruby Ken Spears * This motion picture is a wortk of fiction. The characters, places and events portrayed herein are entirely ficitional. Any resemblance to any persons, whethere living or dead, is entirely coincidental. * © 2004 Classic Media, · All rights reserved. Closing Logos * Studio B Productions * Classic Media Category:Studio B Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Video Credits Category:Classic Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sony Music Category:American Movie Classics (AMC) Category:YTV